


Gaung Raung Ep. 234: Introvert

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Tentang letih danpodcasttanpa solusi.
Relationships: Gala Narasimha & Soma Diraya
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Gaung Raung Ep. 234: Introvert

_“Pada akhirnya, ada kalanya kamu capek. Pulang ke rumah, nggak ada orang. Gelap-gelapan. Kadang kamu sengaja nyalain lampu biar keliatan ada orang yang nunggu kamu. Sedih. Jomblo, sih, kata tetanggamu._

_Ada kalanya kamu capek. Pulang ke rumah, nggak ada orang. Laper, harus masak sendiri. Males masak, bosen Gofood, bikin Indomie. Gitu aja terus sampe kamu usus buntu._

_Ada kalanya kamu capek. Pulang ke rumah. Nggak tau mau apa. Besok Sabtu, tapi nggak ada rencana. Main PS dari pagi sampe pagi lagi. Temen-temen yang kamu cap_ extrovert _sibuk_ hangout _sana-sini. Minum-minum cantik. Loncat dari kafe itu ke kafe anu. Kamu sendiri kesepian, tapi nggak mau rame-rame. Capek._

_Ada kalanya kamu capek. Ya, capek aja. Hidup capek. Mau kencing aja capek._

_Lalu, kamu denger_ podcast _saya. Saya kasih tau, nggak ada gunanya. Nggak ada solusi._

_Tapi paling nggak, kamu tau kamu nggak sendiri. Ada yang nemenin. Ya, saya._

_Semoga dapet sedikit lega dari Gala.”_

*

“Emang nggak membantu.”

“Apa?”

“ _Podcast_ lo. Nggak ngasih solusi.”

“Tapi lo dengerin juga, tuh.”

“Iya. Nggak pernah bolong. Malah lo yang _update-_ nya bolong-bolong.”

“Kenapa, tuh, kira-kira? Setia bener.”

Satu-dua detik Soma habiskan dalam senyap bergeming. Baru setelahnya ia menghela napas panjang.

“Biar ada yang nemenin.”

Satu jawaban yang meluncur dari mulutnya itu disambut hangat oleh cengiran Gala.


End file.
